FPC18
is the 18th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and also the 260th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''While at the Hospital visiting Kazuki, the girls meet a little girl who must get surgery. Before then, she makes a wish to see Pretty Cure. '' Summary At the Aono household, the girls try out Burin's new power: changing Chiffon's outfit. They put her into a bear costume when Miki's mother suddenly shows up to announce that Kazuki collasped at school and has been put into the Hospital. The girls pay Kazuki a visit to see that he seems to be fine. But they are forced to leave Tarte outside since pets cannot enter. As this is going on, a little girl named Chika happens to spot Chiffon on her own and hugs her, thinking she's a teddy bear. Meanwhile, at the Labyrinth mansion, Westar is reading a magazine article about Pretty Cure and how popular they are with kids. This causes him annoyance when he realizes there is nothing about him in the article- despite being in the picture they used for the article. Eas and Soular said that if he defeats Pretty Cure before the eyes of their fans the Gauge would probably be filled within one try, and this encourages him to prepare another attack. Back at hospital, the girls come by Chika's mother, who explains how fearful she is regarding her surgery. She shows them the letter she wrote to Pretty Cure in hopes that she would get it, and her mother admits that she was worried over what to do. Love decides to speak with Chika to try to make her feel better and tells her that they are her friends, so she will ask Pretty Cure to show up before the operation- which seems to help Chika calm down. The girls transform in a private spot and take pictures to send to Chika. They also include a get-well autograph and sign it, deciding to make sure Chika sees it before the operation. Chiffon still seems concerned however, and when evening comes along she stops by to visit her. With her magic she makes the toys float around, along with Chika, before wishing her to do her best before deciding to take off so that she can rest. When Chika wakes up the following morning she wonders if maybe she dreamed everything from that night until she spots the bracelet she made for Chiffon earlier. She decides in the mean time to make some for Pretty Cure as well. The girls make their way to the hospital to find out they have time before the surgery. Westar takes advantage of this and attacks, creating a Nakewameke out of a radio tower nearby, broadcasting himself for all of the Clover Town television stations to achnowledge him. When the Cures see him they try to hurry up and rid of him knowing they don't have much time left before Chika's surgery. In the process they end up appearing on the television as well as he informs the Cures that their defeat will only fill the Gauge and cause despair within everyone. A nurse pays Chika a visit and prepares her for her surgery. She cheers on Pretty Cure from the television she sees and the Cures defeat the Nakewameke with Triple Fresh. As if assisting them, Chika spins a stick like they do, then vows to be as strong as them before she goes in for her surgery. As she lays in bed after being prepped, she sees the Cures sitting on a nearby building and exchange smiles with her. After the operation, the girls pay Chika a visit and she admits that her operation wasn't scary at all. Then she hands over the bracelets she was making for Pretty Cure and Chiffon before the girls go, and Chiffon remains to say goodbye to Chika to let her rest more. Before leaving she notices Chika had the Cures' autograph card nearby and feels reassured. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Burun, Kirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Higahi Setsuna / Eas *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chika *Ichijo Kazuki *Aono Remi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes